


退烧

by Thalia084



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, summer soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 爱，死亡和机器人EP19-夏日战士这个故事里没有出现Bucky，是夏兵单箭头Steve，Steve和Bucky相爱。某种程度上算是一次对忒修斯之船的探讨，没人给得出答案，那我也不能。





	退烧

“我爱你。”是史蒂夫·罗杰斯先这么说的。  
“你的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。我爱你。”

他们刚结束了一场打斗，由夏兵单方面挑起，潜进美国队长的住所，和他纠缠不休，直到客厅地板破了个大洞，而夏兵被美国队长的膝盖压住胸口，气都喘不顺。  
“动手吧。”夏兵翻了个白眼，“我认输。”  
“巴基。”美国队长伸手拉他起来，把他安置在沙发上。夏兵没再轻举妄动，他对眼下局势判断得当，美国队长是刀俎，他作为鱼肉最好听之任之。现在他陷在软绵绵的沙发里，有点惊讶，夏兵调动了一下脑海里有关美国队长的新闻报道，暗忖这人果然是那种教科书级别的好英雄。  
“你不认识我了吗，巴基？”美国队长在他身前跪下，把星盾随手一丢，急切地望着夏兵。  
夏兵百无聊赖地把散乱的头发重新束在脑后，“事实上，我最近的惯用名是约翰·史密斯。”  
“巴基。”  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”夏兵吐出口气，妥协，“那就巴基。”  
“你还活着。”美国队长穿着家居服，白色T恤的前襟汗湿着，贴着他健硕的胸膛，领口歪斜，看起来很不舒服，而他全然不顾，就对着这个突然出现在自己家的杀手傻笑起来。  
巴基动手纠正了他的衣领，“我猜你是不打算杀我了？”  
“什么？”美国队长惊讶地瞪大双眼，“你在说什么，我是史蒂夫——你的史迪威，我永远不会伤害你的。还记得吗？我会陪你到最后。”  
“对不起，史蒂夫，我想我们之间有误会。”巴基眨了眨眼，“因为我很确定，你是我的任务。”  
“你到哪去了？”史蒂夫喃喃地说，“我以为你死了。”  
“是啊，五分钟之前我也觉得我要死了。”巴基说，“所以接下来的计划是什么？鉴于我现在是你的俘虏，我猜最好的保命办法就是听从你的命令。”  
“巴基。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，“我们慢慢来，好吗？你想吃点什么吗？”

他们吃了披萨。史蒂夫叫了外卖，巴基在他打电话时大声说“我要夏威夷披萨”，并在史蒂夫的建议下脱下了他的战斗服，露出里面的花衬衫和宽松短裤。  
史蒂夫愣了愣，巴基五彩斑斓的样子跟这里灰扑扑的装潢格格不入。  
“你是从夏威夷来的吗？”他冲他比划了两下，不太确定地问。  
“火奴鲁鲁，我的家乡。”巴基愉快地吹了个口哨，在战斗服里摸了摸，掏出一双人字拖。他把靴子脱下来，大大方方换上拖鞋，“现在我才算是活过来了。”  
巴基从披萨上拈起菠萝块来吃，史蒂夫表情怪异，“介意跟我分享一下你的生活吗？”  
“我不跟目标分享私人生活。”  
“我不是你的目标。我是你的——”史蒂夫顿了顿，“最好的朋友。”他恳切地说，“我一直在找你，巴基，我希望你能自由、快乐地活着。”  
“真的？”  
“当然。”  
“我可以告诉你。”巴基下了决心，“反正我们之间只有一个会活下来，到最后你死或者我死，我说出我的生活都不会成为问题。而且我真的很缺朋友。”巴基从披萨里抬起头，露出一个笑容，“我只跟目标交朋友，最后他们都死了。”  
“你是个杀手？”  
“很明显。”巴基说，“我杀人，我赚钱，我正在自由、快乐地生活。”  
“但你不记得我了。发生了什么，巴基？”  
巴基看了史蒂夫一会，“布鲁克林，往鞋里塞报纸的小个子。我记得你。”  
史蒂夫僵住了，紧接着他紧紧抱住了巴基。他就是在这时开口的：“你的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。我爱你。”  
巴基被他圈住脖子，有点艰难地吞咽下一口披萨。史蒂夫的脑袋离他很近，他甚至可以感觉到史蒂夫脉搏的跳动，目标正把自己薄弱的颈动脉暴露给他。但是，披萨十分好吃，巴基目测了史蒂夫右手和盾牌的距离，对一击毙命没有把握。  
史蒂夫情绪激动，像只受惊的兔子脆弱又柔软，巴基告诉自己这个任务不急于一时。这是个很关键的任务，他要慎重考虑圆满完成。

巴基很少来美国本土，大多数时候，他是夏威夷阳光旅行社的客户经理约翰·史密斯。他是一位如此甜美亲善的导游，对美国的第五十个州了如指掌，从威基基到瓦胡岛，夏威夷的每寸美景都有他人字拖的脚印。这是他的行动身份，作为九头蛇的王牌杀手夏兵，他甚至从来不用出任务，他有一百种吸引目标来到岛上的方法，占尽主场优势，直升机环岛游是他最近最喜爱的弃尸方式。  
按照公司章程，巴基不能跟其他人建立亲密关系，但他本质上又是个挺好挺热情的人，所以每次陪目标出游都尽职尽责，不玩满意绝不动手。九头蛇内部一向对巴基的做法赞赏有加，他属于九头蛇里最有人情味的那一小撮。  
所以他真没想到总部决定开除他。  
联络员告诉他的理由是“开销太大”“效率太低”，其他杀手的流程是：杀人，而巴基的流程是：陪吃、陪聊、陪玩、杀人，而且“总是杀自己的朋友”这事“显得九头蛇很不人道”。  
巴基听到这消息时刚从纳帕利海岸州公园回来，他在那安葬了一位新朋友，正一边弹唱尤克里里一边忧伤地喝一杯迈泰，听到自己即将失业备受打击。  
“或许不是开除你，只是暂停你的活动。你已经活动一段时间了，再长会让夏威夷不再安全。”这个“安全”当然是相对九头蛇而言的，总部担心暴露他们在那里藏了支好用的枪。  
“我不想被暂停。”巴基停止弹奏。“被暂停”是他心里唯一的恐惧。他被暂停过很多次，他总是不能立即察觉自己被暂停过，但是一睁开眼世界就都变了，从收音机一下变成有动画的盒子，后来又从诺基亚统统变成苹果，他才悲哀地发觉自己被暂停过。巴基担心自己在某天会被暂停，而永远不被唤醒。“我不想被暂停，我可以做任何事。”巴基环顾自己的小屋，乱糟糟的桌子和满满当当的书架，他挺努力把这里变得像个家。巴基说：“我可以离开夏威夷，我可以出任务，我可以做得比现在更好。求求别暂停我。”  
联络员答应一会打电话回来，他惴惴不安地守着电话好久，等到铃声终于响起来的时候，那头变成了皮尔斯：“夏兵。”  
“是的，长官。”  
“如果你完成新的任务，我们就重新探讨你的工作规划。”  
“是的，长官。”  
“你需要离开夏威夷，到华盛顿来。你得把美国队长杀死。”皮尔斯挂断了电话。  
巴基说：“是的，长官。”

这就是巴基出现在史蒂夫的客厅里的原因。但这不是他和史蒂夫分享同一个披萨又分享同一桶爆米花又分享同一箱啤酒的原因。  
巴基说：“我是来杀你的。”  
史蒂夫说：“你没有杀我。”  
“那是因为我技不如人。”  
“我不介意。你回来了，我很高兴，巴基。”  
“我不大高兴。我不是你以为的那个人。”  
“九头蛇搅乱了你的脑子，巴基，你会好起来的。我会陪着你的，直到最后。”  
史蒂夫非常固执。巴基也是。他在厨房找调料组装了一个家庭炸弹，被史蒂夫用盾牌按住了；他在夜晚摸进史蒂夫的房间，把匕首比在他脖子上，被史蒂夫一个翻身锁在怀里睁眼到天明；他最终只成功把史蒂夫的右手弄到脱臼，又因为被一双湿润的蓝眼睛盯到于心不忍而重新帮他复位。  
巴基意识到自己碰上了一个非常棘手的任务。  
史蒂夫非常清楚地知道巴基是来杀他的，却安之若素，放任巴基一次次尝试又失败，摆明了不把巴基带来的威胁当回事。巴基感到有些受伤。  
史蒂夫从书房里拿出一堆心理疗愈的书籍，每天孜孜不倦地对巴基重复他们的过往。他没有明说，但他温柔的目光总在逼巴基跟他对视，把那些炽烈的情感不动声色地运输过去。  
巴基总是个很好相处的人，他所有的朋友都这么说，只要几天就可以跟他亲密无间。而和史蒂夫，这个时间更短。巴基已经放弃了肉搏和偷袭行为，他挺乐意听史蒂夫讲战时的一些趣事，和更多不那么有趣的事，史蒂夫说起战场上的炮火，说起早上还在跟你打招呼的人晚上就回不了帐篷，说起鲜血和伤口。巴基同样熟悉这些。然后他们沉默。  
巴基低着头。他和史蒂夫并肩坐在床上，窗外很热，但空调调得足够低，他们的身体紧靠在一起也不会粘腻。  
“嘿，那些都过去了。”史蒂夫低声说，轻轻握了握巴基的手。  
“战争？”巴基如梦初醒，“哦，我没在因为战争而伤心。战争也是历史的一部分。我们也只是历史的一部分而已。我一直在直面死亡，我不会因为这个就夸耀自己坚强，但我真的，我没什么感觉。”  
史蒂夫静了一会，他感觉口干舌燥，他告诉自己这是因为讲了太多话，而不是听巴基短短的演说。史蒂夫伸手去够床头柜上的水杯，巴基看着他背心下露出一小块皮肤，那里有一颗痣。巴基碰了碰，“我见过这个。”  
史蒂夫把水洒在了床单上，他回头看着巴基，眼睛里有压抑的期待。  
“怎么了？”巴基抬头，“水洒了。”他抢过来喝了一口，笑着说，“幸好只是水，不用洗床单。”  
史蒂夫应该看看别的，但他的注意力全被巴基的笑抓去了。有那么一会他觉得这就是他想要的：一个平静地笑着的巴基，和他一起坐在床上，随便说点什么。  
巴基轻松地靠在枕头上：“早上一起吃早餐而晚上只剩我一个，几乎是我每段友谊的终结。”  
史蒂夫皱眉：“巴基。你对你做的事有什么看法？我是说——”  
“杀人？”他们的手交缠在一起，巴基从不介意肢体接触，他玩着史蒂夫的手指，把被握出体温的杯子放进他手里。“我知道你要问什么，我喜欢那些人，但我需要杀死他们。我不会因此有负罪感，我的工作就是让一些人死。”  
“九头蛇杀了很多好人。”  
“你希望我因此难过吗？”巴基问他。“你希望我变成你的巴基，然后真诚地悔过吗？我想那不会让我我比现在更快乐。”  
史蒂夫更紧地抓住巴基的手。  
“你说你爱我。我可以接受。但是我不是真的巴基。我知道一些关于你们的回忆，那些小巷子小酒馆，我记得，但那些并不能让我成为巴基。”巴基反问，“成为巴基有什么好处？我会为杀人痛苦，会为我们的分离伤心，而我现在已经足够快乐。”  
巴基拒绝成为巴基。  
“你不会拒绝我，是吗？”史蒂夫叹口气，轻轻吻上巴基的嘴唇。  
巴基没有闭眼，他的睫毛抖了抖，他要命地想起了七十年前他们的第一个吻。  
这个吻感染了他的全身，巴基开始思考，如果他不杀死史蒂夫，他这么厉害，说不定他可以阻止自己被暂停。

巴基没有继续杀人。通常来讲，他需要解决一个目标才能开启一个新的，鉴于史蒂夫还在厨房里忙来忙去，他不觉得自己应该接手新的任务。但奇怪的是，他也没有迫切杀死史蒂夫使自己回归日常的愿望。  
巴基陷入了一个从未有过的悠长假期，有一天晚上他甚至梦见了和史蒂夫一起冲浪，这个梦很快被镜子里熟悉的脸取代，那个人，巴恩斯中士，歪戴着一顶军帽和小个子史蒂夫相互调侃，他们在抱来抱去。有时，巴基喜欢这些回忆，而这个晚上他对自己感到生气，他想继续和史蒂夫冲浪，看他被一个浪头挡住，看他被晒得脱色委屈地跟自己要防晒油。  
巴基试图理清回忆和想象。  
他最近的日子太安逸了，安逸到有足够的时间来做梦，而对于一个杀手而言，梦境是地狱的别名。他本能地感到恐慌。因为没有任何值得恐慌的事情发生，所以这比什么都叫他害怕。  
巴基做了个好到一看就知道是假的美梦，他和史蒂夫在泳池边上看三流小说，泳池里挤满了游人，一个孩子学会了游泳，兴奋得拍打水花，被他妈妈制止，冰沙很好吃。巴基笑着惊醒，接着他感到失落，急促地大口喘气，史蒂夫睁眼看他，他的眼睛在黑夜里折射着不知道哪里来的光。巴基小心翼翼地抱住了他，把头埋进史蒂夫的枕头，史蒂夫拍打他的后背。  
“我们去约会吧，史蒂夫。”  
他们在深夜出发，史蒂夫问他想去哪里，巴基说不上来。史蒂夫很困，他犹豫了一会，而巴基像个心血来潮的小疯子，这无疑是他们相遇后巴基最生动的一刻，史蒂夫心软了，他们煮了一壶咖啡来提神，去街上转了一会，又来到楼顶看日出。  
他们等待着城市醒来，阳光在一个瞬间爆发出来，巴基吸了口气，抱住史蒂夫，他承认了：“我是巴基。我是你的巴基。”  
我是巴基。  
我是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。  
我从火车上掉下来。  
我被九头蛇改造成超级战士。  
我杀了很多不该杀的人。  
我后悔了。  
史蒂夫对巴基微笑：“没关系的，巴基，那不是你的错。你被洗脑了。”  
他们开始猜谜一样，对了许许多多战时的暗号，多到巴基都觉得惊讶：“我们那时为什么有那么多蠢话？”他说，“我们那时很幸福。”

美国队长找回了他的巴基。  
全神盾局都知道了这件事，大家催着史蒂夫把巴基带给大家认识。史蒂夫推拒了几次，最后是巴基说：“我想见见你的朋友们。”  
史蒂夫不大情愿，巴基笑起来：“你是想把我藏起来吗？”  
史蒂夫皱着眉露出一个苦涩的微笑。  
巴基慢慢转变了看法：“你不愿意大家认识我？因为我是个杀手？”  
“不是。”史蒂夫赶紧摇头，他用一种复杂地目光看着巴基，就像这是他最后一次有机会看他那样用力又深情地凝视着。“巴基，我很爱你——你不在的没一天，我都在发了疯地思念你。”  
“我知道。”  
“我不想失去你。”  
“我不会再离开你。”  
“那么今晚。”史蒂夫揉了揉太阳穴，手放下来的时候停顿了一下，像是他自己都不知道自己做了这么个动作。“今晚我们去和大家见面。”

史蒂夫牵着巴基的手走进电梯，他抖了一下。  
“晚上好，罗杰斯队长。”  
“晚上好，贾维斯。”  
没人再说话了，史蒂夫变得焦躁起来，他没有等太久，“贾维斯，这是我的朋友詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士。”  
“很抱歉，罗杰斯队长。”贾维斯彬彬有礼道，“它并不是。而且我想你已经知道了。”  
“他是巴基。”史蒂夫松开了手，按住自己的额头，“他记得一切，我们经历的一切，他都知道。”  
电梯在迅速上升，巴基看着窗外变换的景色，觉得一阵头晕目眩。  
托尼的声音切进来：“春兵和秋兵的状况也不相同，我们只能猜测九头蛇对这些机器人进行了不同的操作。无论如何，史蒂夫：别再自欺欺人了。”  
史蒂夫虚弱地说：“不——”  
“它不是。我很抱歉，史蒂夫。但它不是。”托尼说。  
“我是！”巴基尖叫，“我是巴基。我是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。我从火车上掉下来。我被九头蛇改造成超级战士。我杀了很多不该杀的人。我后悔了。”他大声宣布，生怕有人不相信他，生怕史蒂夫不相信他。  
他扳过史蒂夫的脸，那张脸上已经泪水涟涟。  
“你真的不是巴基吗？”  
“我是。我真的是。”  
电梯门开了，托尼穿着全套战甲等在门口，掌心炮直击巴基。史蒂夫没有带盾牌，他下意识挡在巴基身前，被巴基推开了。这一炮轰掉了巴基的左臂，露出身体里的金属。  
“它是机器人，史蒂夫。”托尼打开面罩。  
“但我可以是巴基。”巴基急切地说。史蒂夫手在身后撑着墙壁，看起来几乎要滑坐下去。“我可以是巴基，我记得我们之间的一切，我就是他，我有他的全部记忆。”  
“那你为什么不早来找我？就算你是假的也好——”  
“我被植入了太多的记忆，巴基的，别人的，好的，不好的，这样我的情绪就会是稳定的。但是我找到关闭的办法了，我不用别人的记忆来干扰我了，我现在只有巴基的——和我的记忆，我们在一起的记忆。”  
“你不是巴基！”史蒂夫低吼，“只剩一个了，如果第四个也不是他——我该怎么办？”  
“我和他有什么区别？我就是他！”巴基单手摇着史蒂夫，“你和我在一起很快乐，不是吗？我们是相爱的，我可以——我可以做得比巴基更好。”  
“没错，我是很快乐。”史蒂夫平静了一会，“我竟然觉得和你在一起也很不错。我真的以为你就是巴基。”他缓慢地把巴基的手推开，那样慢，像在剥离一层完好的皮肉。  
他可以不这么做的，他可以把他留下的。  
“我就是巴基。”巴基悄声说。像哀求，也像引诱。  
“但是巴基还在那里，他一个人在那里，我不能丢下他不管。或许对我来说感受是一样的，我可以假装一切都好接受一次失而复得，但是巴基不行。他还在受苦。”  
“他不会的。他不会觉得自己在受苦，只要你不出现，他就会活得好好的——我曾经活得好好的。”是你先开口说爱我，是你告诉我我有多重要。  
史蒂夫闭了闭眼，走出了电梯，他脚步虚浮，托尼伸手扶了他一把。  
“以防万一，以防冬兵仍然不是你。”史蒂夫深深地望着这张脸，“你的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。我爱你。”  
他转过身，托尼在他身后尽可能快地处理了九头蛇的第三个人型武器。  
END


End file.
